Alma
Alma is a first generation OC by StacyMystery aka Stacy-Mystery on deviantART. Alma is most of the times a really shy bean that would prefer to stay at home and dig into books than meet new people. Literally, she isn't much into new friends, prefering to stick to her old buds or her owner. This character trait would sometimes lead her to panic when meeting someone too friendly. However, when one of her loved ones is hurt, she would do anything to revenge. She would put up all her knowledge for tranquility to be restored, and that sometimes gets a little too far. Alma is of medium height(as most Fox Terriers are). She is mostly white, but she has a tan spot on her back and tan socks of different lengths on her hind paws(her left hind also having a white paw). Her head is tan in color too, but she has a white muzzle. She has a long fringe with white tips, floppy ears and light brown eyes. As a human, she appears as a slim girl slighlty smaller than average height. Her fringe stays the same, but the rest of her hair are more spiky and are generally let down. She wears a sandy-colored dress with a short skirt, orange knee-length socks and white shoes. She also has an orange fringed scarf on her neck. Alma remembers all the details of her past as if it all happened just yesterday. Her childhood was happy, since she had everything any dog could wish for: food, shelter and loving family. However, something was wrong with the mental health of her little sister, so Alma could see her snapping at nothing sometimes, or talking with imaginary friends. No one paid attention to this except Alma herself, though. One day, Alma woke up from feeling a weird smell. It seemed like something was burning...and it was! Somebody started a fire in Alma's owners' kitchen, and it was quickly spreading. Alma and her brother, Francesco, managed to escape before anything serious happened, their sister jumped out of the window(good it was on the first floor) and ran away but her parents didn't manage to get out in time. Alma later got picked up by a Foggy Bottom student, Jonathan, who took her home with him. Alma was glad to find a new home at first, only to get into a quarrel with a certain female mutt living next street. Since then, Alma's peaceful life years begun, but she never saw her family again. Whatever comes upon Razzie(presumed) The Song of Love A Friend for Life (presumed) Random: *She likes books about Eastern culture, most specifically Indian. Since her owner is a college student on the history course, he sometimes asks her to help him with his homework. Alma wouldn't like to let anyone except him know about her non-doggy hobby, though. *She is said to be a beautiful singer. Generally, Alma sings only when she is posessed by strong feelings, and is embarassed when finding out someone had heard this. She could never force herself to sing if she's not in the mood. *Alma often treats Elke as a big sister and likes to talk to her. Elke and Rubble are probably the only ones Alma trusts. *She speaks with a strong Italian accent which is further enchanced by her high voice. *She has a comradeship with Beta, the two knowing each other since world creation. She somehow wouldn't trust the mix any of her secrets, or spend the night at his. *She can work with a sewing machine well. As a human, she is also fond of making jewelry. *She doesn't share Rubble's love of kittens, having a small fear of them after being spooked by a cat as a baby. Alma anthro2.jpg|I wanted to practice drawing anthros a bit. Alma and Helpy sketch.jpg|Little sketchie I made during a lesson Almachibi.jpg|A cute little chibi doodle of her. Something wierd.jpg|Oh mah, what have I done... RubbleXAlma.jpg|I decided to do a RubbleXAlma picture, they're a couple after all...*facepalms at the Rubble art* Almadrawing.jpg|old picture commission__alma_by_husky_wolf_31-dclxmv5.png|Commissioned from Husky-Wolf-31 on DA! I loooovee iiit!!! She is so pretty here~ _gift__alma___paw_patrol_oc__by_lopez765-dcnv2oj.png|Gift from lopez765 on DA! I really love it, Kenia! Category:Fox Terriers Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pups Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Foggy Bottom Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:StacyMystery's OCs Category:Shy Characters Category:Cute Category:Italian